Devil In Your Eyes (Unofficial Title)
by LyannaLush88
Summary: Summary is inside the first chapter, eventual Jaime x OC story.
1. Prologue

The Dragon of the North or Princess of Ashes and Snow

A/N: Hello. I have not written anything in a very long time. However as my son is getting older I have time to start working on a old time passion which used to be fanfiction in my younger days. This is me testing the waters out, and I promise I will get better as I spend more time doing what I used to excel at. I do need a quick favor from any readers I get. I have two titles above that I am considering drop a comment about which one you like better so I can officially name my story, thanks and I hope you enjoy! L.L

Evie is a ward of the North, found as a young child in the Northern Woods and taken in by Catelyn and Eddard Stark after the devastating loss of a child. By her 15th name day she has grown into a lovely young lady unaware that the truth of her nature will cause the world to spin in chaos. When the King travels North to ask for Ned's help as Hand of the King it sets into motion a series of events none of the Seven Kingdoms would have ever fathomed imaginable.

Prologue

She shot up in her bed, sweat drenched her nightclothes, her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest. It's been seven days of this same torture, although this one was slightly different, the child screaming wasn't a newborn babe as it had been in every other nightmare. This time it was a girl, just a bit younger than Robb with pale hair and strange eyes, in the woods screaming out in pain and for help as men approached her, Catelyn didn't see what happened next for she'd been pulled from her sleep, but the unsettled feeling in her stomach lasted for hours, so much so that she couldn't break fast with the rest of the family and decided to have a light lunch of toast and a weak tea.

"My dear wife, are you sure you are well?" Eddard Stark approached the red haired woman

"I will be. Ned, I had that nightmare again, only it ended differently. With a girl, calling for help. It's left me with such a strange feeling that I cannot be rid of.." Catelyn replied, sipping her tea

"It was just a nightmare, Darling." Ned said, rubbing his wives shoulders in hopes of comforting her, "Why don't you do something to take your mind off it, take the horse and go for a ride, clear your head." he offered, knowing riding used to comfort her as a younger woman.

Catelyn took the advice of her husband and saddled up her horse, she felt as if she was riding for hours before the horse led her off course as if it was being pulled by an imaginary guide and he stopped abruptly in the center of a clearing that looked as if it had been burned by wildfire. Catelyn dismounted her horse and stepped carefully onto the ground searching the area for any clue as to what had happened, it was then she saw a figure in the middle of the clearing, cloaked in a dark blue garment, pale blonde hair fanned out around the hood, Catelyn gasped and slowly approached the figure. As she knelt down and touched the body it moved rolling over and opening her eyes, "Please help me.." she whispered, before slipping into unconsciousness again, Catelyn stared at the eyes that had closed and frowned, confusion washing over her worn features, those eyes were the same eyes that had woken her from her nightmare, a purple grey hue that was unlike any color she had seen before.

"Father, where is Mother?" a five year old, Robb Stark pulled at his Father's shirt concern clear in his tully eyes

"I'm sure she's just lost track of time, she'll be back-" Ned started, when the gates of Winterfell opened and the very woman they'd be looking for rode in on her chestnut mare, however Ned noticed his wife not alone, Catelyn was gripping a small figure in her arms as she stepped down from the horse "Ned, we need to talk. Get the Maester, see that this child is taken care off.." she sighed, handing the girl over to the Maester and following her husband inside the keep.

"Cate, who is this child…" Ned frowned, watching as she was taken to an empty chamber

"My nightmare, she is the girl I saw in my nightmare." Catelyn explained, "I have no idea who she is, but I-I just couldn't leave her Ned, it was pure destruction around her…"

Ned sighed as he looked at Catelyn, it wasn't like her to bring in strays into their home, "Does she at least have a name?" he asked

Catelyn produced a strange looking piece of metal attached to a twine like necklace "Evalynna." she replied, "It's the only thing of value she had on her." she added "Ned, I don't think she has parents… it seems like she wasn't meant to survive what ever happened to her in those woods...I-I would very much like to take her in, as our own. She's young enough that people might just forget about.. Our loss, and accept her in place of it…" Catelyn's voice was small, but firm, Ned knew he'd be a fool to fight the woman on this, so all he did was nod

"Thank you Ned, perhaps my nightmare was really a dream in disguise, perhaps this little girl needs us as much as we-I- need her." she sighed, "Welcome home Evalynna Stark."


	2. Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming

A/N: Flashbacks will be in italics, please bare with me while I rediscover the best ways to write as I've been out of the game for quite a few years. This will be a Jaime/Evie story but there will also be a bit of Jon/Evie just cause I like the idea of them and as with real life sometimes you can be attracted to more than one person at a time, thanks for reading L.L

_It had been two days since Catelyn found Evalynna in the woods, and the girl was finally becoming aware of her surroundings. At first she asked for 'Yena' which no one had known who that was, and Evalynna hadn't told anyone who she was, Catelyn suspected this was the girls mother, or at the very least her guardian._

_A knock at the girls chamber startled Catelyn "Come in" she said getting to her feet_

"_Has there been any change?" Ned asked as he entered the room_

"_She woke for a bit, asked who I was and thanked me for saving her. She speaks rather well for such a young thing." Catelyn smiled, "She told me she's three." _

_Ned gave a small small, "Did she say anything more about who Yena might be?" _

_Catelyn shook her head, "She will. In time I believe…" _

"_Yena was my sister." Evalynna whispered, sitting up slightly in the bed "The men hurt her. Because of me." she frowned_

_Catelyn sat beside Evalynna on the bed and stroked her hair gently "No one is going to hurt you anymore." she smiled, "We'd very much like to raise you here, in Winterfell, with our children. If-If you'd like that."_

_Evalynna looked from Catelyn to Ned and seemed to think about this statement for a moment before a true smile graced the young girls face, "I'd very much like that, Lady Stark."_

_Ned cleared his throat and shook his head "None of that. If you are going to stay and grow in Winterfell, then you must call us Mother and Father, just like your siblings." he smiled, patting the girls head_

"_Very well, Father." Evalynna nodded, jumping up and giving him a hug_

_Catelyn smiled, "Well it seems as though you're feeling better." _

"_Much better." Evalynna laughed while giving Catelyn the same heartfelt hug, her laughing stopped abruptly as she glanced at Catelyn's stomach and back at her Mother, "Will my new sibling be a boy or a girl?" she asked looking between the pair_

_Ned looked at his wife, unsure exactly what Evalynna had meant, but Catelyn's features betrayed her usually unreadable expression, "My dear child...how-how did you know? I've not even mentioned it to the Maester yet."_

"_You're with child?" Ned quizzed, looking at his wife's stomach _

"_I am.. I was going to get an official opinion from the Maester, but yes-we're having another baby, Ned." Catelyn smiled_

_Evalynna looked at Catelyn "I just got a feeling when I hugged you, I-I just saw a baby." she shrugged answering the couples puzzled faces_

_Catelyn wanted to press more but the child was young, maybe she just had an intuition, some young ones do_

"_Come Evie, let's go get you something to eat and introduce you to everyone." Catelyn smiled, taking the girls hand and following her husband out of the chamber._

12 Years Later

Evalynna was in the stable with the horses, she was brushing Celeste her mare and having a quiet conversation with her

"Lady Stark is looking everywhere for you." a voice said, causing Evalynna to turn around quickly

"Clearly she isn't looking very hard, or she'd know her daughter well enough to search the stables, like you have." Evalynna laughed putting the brush down and sitting beside the dark haired boy "Did my Mother say what she wanted from me?" she asked

Jon Snow shook his head slightly, "Not to me. She asked Robb where you were, he sent me to find you, figured you still weren't speaking to him."

Evalynna huffed, "I'll speak to him when he agrees that women can fight just as well as any man." she scowled, causing Jon to laugh "Oh I see you agree with him then?"

Jon smirked "No Lady Evalynna, I just find it amusing that you still let him get you angry with that line. He's been using it since you were 10."

"Please don't call me that." Evalynna frowned, "You of all people should know titles have little meaning to me. And we aren't around Lady Stark, no need to keep formalities."

"Your Mother is running around the castle in quite a bother. I think something important is about to happen." Jon sighed, "We should get back home." he added, standing and offering his hand the fair haired teenager

"If we must." Evalynna sighed, walking in step with her bastard brother "How are the Direwolf pups?"

"Growing faster everyday." Jon smiled "Still haven't named mine."

"Well you better. I'm not taking him back Jon, he was my gift to you. I'm not very fond of doglike creature anyways. I have my hands full with that strange chest we found outside the Northern Woods, I still haven't managed to open it." she explained, "It's almost as if it's enchanted." she joked

"Evalynna Stark, where have you been girl?" Catelyn Stark rushed the pair, ignoring Jon's presence and waiting for her daughter to explain

"I was in the stables, with Celeste. Jon found me." Evalynna smirked

"Very well, inside and into your chambers to clean up for dinner. Your Father has an important announcement to make" Catelyn snipped, ushering the girl into the castle and towards the children's lodgings

"Yes, Mother, I'll be down quickly." Evalynna laughed, kissing Catelyn's cheek before entering her room to get changed.

The great hall was quiet as Ned Stark took his seat at the head of the table. He looked around at the familiar faces and gave a small smile. For all this was about to change. When King Robert had written telling them that him and the rest of the court was heading North, Ned knew no good would come of this news and he'd put off telling his children long enough.

No doubt Sansa would be thrilled at the prospect of royalty staying within their home, he knew his two other daughters would be less than impressed. Ned cleared his throat to get the attention of the room "Tomorrow we will be honouring some very special guests to the castle. The King has requested an audience with your Mother and I, and as old friends we've humbly accepted." Ned said, glancing around the table, waiting for the opinions to flow freely

"Oh how very exciting." Sansa gushed looking at her parents with stars in her eyes

"Does this mean I can't practice with arrows?" Arya frowned, pushing her food around on her plate

"I think this is a great honour." Robb nodded, "Is there a specific reason for this visit, Father?"

Ned nodded, "The Hand of the King, Jon Arryn died, and as King Robert is being cautious about who he wants in his closest circle… he has decided I would be a good successor."

Evalynna who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout this announcement finally piped up, "What does that mean for Winterfell?" she frowned, "There must always be a Stark at Winterfell." she added

"And there will be dear girl," Catelyn said, "Your brother, Robb will act in place of your Father, until he returns."

"I don't want Father to go." Evalynna sighed, "Are you allowed to reject his offer?"

Ned gave a small smile, "Unfortunately to reject the King would not be in our favour. And there is more… I will be taking you girls with me to King's Landing."

This news angered Evalynna who stood up and slammed her hand on the table, "I will not leave Winterfell." she said, her eyes full of defiance

"The King has agreed to keep you girls in his court and promises suitable matches when the time has come for you to be betrothed." Catelyn countered, staring at her daughter with a similar look of defiance "You will do as the King commands." she added

"At least you and your sisters will be together." Ned tried, hoping that this might make the girl calm for an instant, "And I'll need your help, Evie." he sighed, "To teach the girls the way of the courts, and how to impress a King. You must have picked up some knowledge on the subject in all those books we've gifted to you over the years.."

Evalynna frowned, that was a sneaky way to guilt her into agreeing with her parents' decision, she sighed, knowing she wouldn't win no matter what she said, "Fine. As you wish Father." she mumbled, crossing her arms and playing with the food on her plate.

This seemed like a terrible idea, but there was no talking Ned Stark out of anything once he agreed to it. Half the Starks would be heading to King's Landing, although at what cost Evalynna hadn't the slightest idea. The King and the others would be here sometime tomorrow, so until then she would try to find the positives in this awful agreement and hopefully she would have a better feeling about all this in the morning.


	3. Fat Kings and Men in Gold

Chapter 2: Fat Kings and Men in Gold

Rain tapping on the glass pane outside Evalynna's room broke her peaceful slumber and the harsh reality of what today would bring crashed back into her mind. She groaned as she wiped her sleepy eyes and pulled herself out of bed. A positive was added to her list in regarding travel to King's Landing, the warmth, at least there she would be basking in the glow and heat of the sun, instead of fighting the bitterness of the cold in the North.

Evalynna found her nicest dress and laid it on her bed, choosing to eat breakfast with her family before worrying about getting ready for the King's arrival. She hoped she'd be able to disappear for awhile before the castle became pure madness. A negative was then added to her list, the calmness of the North it made her feel safe and free. The South was a busy place and she was sure that King's Landing, even the castle itself would be the center of everything, something Evalynna absolutely did not enjoy.

"Will Jon be joining us to greet the royals?" Arya asked as Evalynna sat down at the table, helping herself to some fruits and tea

"Mother would rather die than allow that…" Sansa answered, "We can't have a bastard representing our fami-"

"He's our brother, Sansa!" Evalynna glared, angriness seeping through her voice, "He shares our blood, and our name… even if Mother refuses to allow it." she murmured- _twinge_, there it was again, that pit in her stomach whenever she defended Jon's parentage to someone. She was worse than a bastard. She shared no blood relationship with either of their parents, and yet she was prized as their eldest daughter.

Robb entered the great hall and sat across from his three sisters, "Father says the King is expected to be here by the early evening, and we'll be having a feast in honour of his arrival. So dress in your nicest wares please, we want to make a good first impression." his ego seemed to have inflated overnight with the news that he would be acting Lord of Winterfell in a short time.

Evalynna let out a snort, "Shall we call you Lord Stark already?" she giggled, tossing a piece of toast at her big brother "Thank the Gods I'll be going with Father, for I do not think I can handle much more of that.." she smirked

"I'm accepting my responsibility with grace." Robb sneered, "Something I suspect you should do as well, you realize Father will be relying on you to raise the girls in the absence of our Mother.." he added, giving Evie a pointed look

Evalynna rolled her eyes and finished her tea, "I do Lord Stark." she mocked, "May I be excused to go practice my Lady like duties, my Lord?" she laughed, standing from the table and giving Robb a mock courtesy, causing her two younger sisters to break into a fit of giggles that she could still hear as she left the great hall.

It was a few hours later and word had spread that the King was nearly at Winterfell. The last minute touches were being carried out and everyone was in high spirits. Evalynna had been at the godswood trying her best to settle her nerves and faith before the arrival of the royals disrupted everything. She had been focused, eyes closed and thoughts calm, when suddenly images flashed before her, violet eyes, fire and ashes, clanging on swords, a starry night sky and a man dressed in gold. Evalynna fell to the ground her breath shaky and her hand grasping at her temple to try and stop the pain. Then it was over, almost as quickly as it had happened it subsided, she slowly rose to her feet, steadying her breath as she tried to stay calm. That was strange and what were those images? She didn't have time to think about it much longer because Robb came into view

"The King is close, we are to greet him at the gates." Robb said holding his arm out for his sister as she linked her arm with his and they walked together

"Are you alright?" Robb asked, noticing Evalynna seemed a little shaken

"I'm fine, dear brother, just a little nervous I suppose." Evalynna lied, faking an enthusiastic smile as they reached the rest of the family and took their places beside their Mother and Father.

The gates of Winterfell opened as knights rode in on their horses, followed by the Kingsguard and finally by the carriage that, Evalynna assumed, was holding the royal family. Her stomach turned making her smile falter and causing her Father to cast his eldest daughter a worried glance, she regained her composure and focused her attention onto the King who rode in on his horse. He was not what she had been expecting, fatter and older than the stories she'd been told, as he dismounted his horse and approached the family, who stood after a moment

Ned was the first to speak "Your Grace." he nodded standing eye to eye with King Robert

After a beat the king spoke "You got fat." he said, Evalynna watched as her Father gave the King a subtle look and raised an eyebrow as the two men broke into laughter and hugged

"Cat!" King Robert bellowed, hugging Lady Stark

"Nine years! Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace, Winterfell is yours." Ned replied with a smile

"Who have we here?" Robert asked approaching the two oldest Starks, "You must be Robb." he said shaking Robb's hand, "And this beauty must be Evalynna." he smiled, kissing her hand, "Pleasure to meet you your Grace." she curtsied

The King continued his introductions and summoned Ned to lead him to the crypts, ignoring the protest of his wife Cersei Lannister who had exited the carriage a few moments ago. Sansa nudged her sister slightly "That's Jaime Lannister the Queen's twin brother. He's rather handsome." she whispered.

Evalynna glanced in the direction Sansa was looking and let out a small gasp. His armour was golden. A man in gold, like in her vision. She frowned "He's good looking indeed, but his reputation far outweighs anything his looks could make up for." she said, shushing her youngest sister who was asking about the Imp.

Evalynna looked over to where Jaime Lannister stood and tilted her head. Why had she had a vision of a man in gold, and then he appeared. Was he connected to the other things she saw, or was it merely a coincidence? She saw green eyes looking straight at hers so she averted her gaze.

Had she still been looking at the Kingslayer she would have noticed the sly smirk that fell onto his handsome face once he realised the eldest Stark girl had been caught staring at him

"You seem to have an admirer." Cersei's cold voice spoke beside Jaime

"Well who could resist the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard." Jaime replied, ignoring the look of jealousy that flashed across his sisters face. This was going to be an interesting trip to the North.


	4. The Bastard, The Orphan,& The Kingslayer

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I am glad you guys are enjoying this. I have big plans for this story as I want it to span the whole 8 seasons (with a few time jumps and certain scenes different or omitted) BrittStar1199, who knows she might be! There will be more hints and info into Evalynna's true parentage as more chapters come out :)

Christmas break is over and I may not have as much time to write, as my son is back to school and I'm back to my normal work hours! But I will promise to update at least once a week! Keep reviewing and I shall keep writing! All my love, L.L

Chapter 4: The Bastard, The Orphan and The Kingslayer

Once the King had gone to visit the crypts with her Father Evalynna took advantage of the fact that Catelyn would be busy trying to keep the Queen entertained so she disappeared to the west end of the castle. She knocked on Jon's door and entered without waiting for a response

"Hello Evie." Jon smiled as he stood from his bed

"Hello dear brother." Evalynna grinned, "Did I interrupt your brooding?" she teased

"I do not brood." Jon chuckled, "I was just thinking," he said

"About?" Evalynna asked, glancing around Jon's humble dwellings "Mother treats you like the help." she stated with a frown

Jon shrugged "At least I have somewhere warm to rest my head." he said, "I-I've been thinking about Uncle Benjen." he added, "About.. Taking the black."

Evalynna's face fell, "You'd leave Winterfell?" she murmured

"You are." Jon countered

"Not by choice, Jon!" Evalynna said, "And I'll be back. I don't plan to make my home in King's Landing."

Jon shook his head "You'll be married to some noble man and you'll have to make his home your new home." he frowned "Without you here what do I have? The Wall is the best place for.. A bastard like me." he said

Evalynna was silent for a moment "But I need you." she whispered, "We're a lot more alike than you think." she said, "Jon. I'm not a Stark. Catelyn found me in the woods when I was three, they took me in because they'd lost a child around the same time, I-I was a replacement, a child they took pity on." she explained carefully watching as Jon's face changed from anger to understanding, "Why do you think I've always been so close to you Jon. Because although I'm a Stark by name… I'm an orphan by rite." she sighed

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jon asked, sitting beside Evalynna on his bed

Evalynna shrugged "I was afraid you would be mad at me." she replied, "Because they chose to love me like a daughter, yet treat you as if you are nothing." she cried, "I wanted to tell you so many times.."

Jon shushed the girl and pulled her into a hug. A part of him was angry, but not at Evalynna. He was angry at Ned Stark for not defending his name as he had so easily defended Evaylnna's.

"I'll keep your secret, Evie. So long as you do not fight me on going to the Wall." Jon whispered, brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

Evalynna opened her mouth to argue but sighed instead "Very well." she whispered, "But, Jon Snow, you must promise to write me at least every time the moon is full. So I know you are safe and so we can keep each other informed of anything important."

Jon smiled and nodded, "I promise." he said, kissing his pinky finger and placing it against Evalynna's, which caused her to let out a small giggle.

It was something they had made up as younger children. He was going to miss Evalynna more than he should. Although, he thought for a moment, if they weren't actually siblings, perhaps the feelings he'd been having for her weren't as wrong as he had once thought.

Evalynna stood up off the bed and hugged Jon "I'm going to miss you like the sun misses the flower." she cried, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek

"I haven't left yet, Evie." Jon frowned, "Father may not even allow it." he said

"Mother will jump at the chance to send you away." Evalynna scoffed, her hands resting on Jon's chest.

She had never realized just how solid the once scrawny boy had become. Somehow the little boy she grew up with had turned into this strong, silent, handsome man that people wrote love stories about. Evalynna felt her cheeks flush as she slowly back away from Jon, she noticed he wore a similar look on his face. Had he been thinking of her in the way she had been thinking of him?

Evalynna cleared her throat, "I should go." she said, "The feast is going to be starting soon and I'm sure Mother is wondering where I am." she smiled, "I will save you a dance, Jon." she added giving him a small wave as she left his chambers.

The feast. What could be said of the King's feast. It was about as thrilling as watching mud dry, everyone was so prim and proper. It nearly bore Evalynna to death, she was waiting for the ale to start lowering people's inhibitions, then she could relax and enjoy her last few nights just being a Stark child and being with her family.

Speaking of family, Evalynna noticed Benjen Stark enter the great hall and start talking to her father. A grin spread across her face as she approached the two men

"Evie!" Benjen beamed hugging his niece tightly, "Look how you've grown." he said, "What happened the feisty little 10 year old I remember?"

Evalynna laughed "Oh I'm still feisty Uncle Benji." she smiled, "I've just learned how to harness the chaos."

Benjen glanced at his brother, "Sounds like you have your hands full, dear brother." he chuckled as Robb came up beside him "Benji" he laughed, hugging the older man

Evalynna was making her way back to the table with her sisters when she bumped right into a mop of golden hair, "Pardon me, Ser." she nodded, avoiding any eye contact with the Kingslayer, she feared what his eyes might make her do

"The apology should be mine, Lady Evalynna." Jaime said sounding sincere. The girl wouldn't meet his eyes, this made him smirk slightly

_Damn, _now she had to look at him, "I accept your apology if you accept mine." she countered

Jaime smiled, "Agreed." he nodded, glancing at Ned Stark who was glaring at him. This only enticed Jaime more "Will the Lady honour me with a dance?" he asked

Evalynna twisted her ring on her finger as she considered his request. Her duties, it would seem, would start now. She mustn't refuse the leader of the Kingsguard how would that look to the King and Queen. Evalynna nodded and followed Jaime's lead to the dance floor, she could feel numerous pairs of eyes on them, all of them angry.

"Where does your blonde hair come from I wonder?" Jaime whispered as he played with a strand between his fingers

Evalynna looked up at the man she was dancing with "My Mothers side." not a beat missed, she has an answer for all these questions

Jaime hadn't been expecting such a quick response. Perhaps she wasn't what he thought she might be. Maybe the silly old prophecy had been wrong "Has your Father decided on the Kings proposal?" he asked

Evalynna nodded, "He has. I'm afraid that winter has come." she said, causing Jaime to frown in confusion "Oh, a-a Stark is heading South, Starks don't fare well in the South. According to legends."

Jaime chuckled, "Do you believe everything they tell you?" he grinned, nodding to her parents

Evalynna shook her head, "No." she mumbled, feeling a bit childish in the presence of a man much older, "I believe what I find to be true." she said trying to save her grace

"That fares well for me then." Jaime smirked, "I'm sure you've heard many things about me."

"I have. And if you try anything on me I will make sure you are never able to do any of those _pleasurable things _ever again, Ser." Evalynna whispered using most of her courage to sound braver than she was

It was Jaime's turn to whisper, as he leaned into Evalynna's ear "I think you might enjoy the _pleasurable things _I could try on you." he smirked, he heard the small gasp that escaped Evalynna's lips after his words had registered with her, "I do hope we get to meet like this again." he said, as the song ended, "Until then, Lady Evalynna." he bowed and turned away from her

The encounter with the Kingslayer had Evalynna's heart racing. How dare he suggest such things to her?! She felt flush with a mix of anger and wanting, Ser Jaime was quite good looking, and he smelled of fresh salt water, but he was still a vile man with no honour and on top of that, a Lannister, they were selfish and power hungry. She needed to be wary of herself going forward, she could not be caught off guard like this again. Evalynna spent the rest of the evening chatting quietly with her brother or her uncle, steering clear of the subject of Jaime Lannister.


	5. Indecent Proposals and Stolen Kisses

A/N: Hello guys! I am so so so so sorry about the long delay in chapters! I had really bad writers block for a few weeks, then I couldn't find my plot notes. However I have good news! I found my notes and amidst this whole COVID-19 thing, I will have time to write a little more. My son's school will be closed for the remainder of the year so I have to be home to watch him until the summer months. So I basically have nothing but time right now to be focusing on this story between teaching my son and doing my wifely duties. I hope all my readers and fellow writers are safe and staying home as much as possible.

Thank you guys for the reviews and I am going to try to keep updating this story. So without further ado, here is Chapter 5! Much Love, L.L.

Chapter 5: Indecent Proposals and Stolen Kisses.

Ned Stark sat in the library of Winterfell. It wasn't a place he frequented much but he knew his eldest daughter came here daily. His heart was heavy and his mind was racing, about an hour ago the King had requested his presence in order to talk about keeping the Kingdoms united. A marriage between the eldest Baratheon and the eldest Stark, Ned knew Evalynna would protest this match with every ounce of her heart, but unfortunately there was little he could do to stop the King's wishes.

The large wooden door creaked open and Evalynna smiled as she saw her Father sitting in her usual spot, "Hello Father!" she beamed, "Whatever compelled you to stop by my little hideaway?"

Ned forced a smile, "I need to speak to you about something.." he started, "Something very important, and I need you to remain quiet until I am finished speaking, Evalynna." he added

Evalynna frowned at the use of her full name and nodded as she sat beside her Father.

Ned glanced at his daughter as he cleared his throat in an attempt to buy him time as he still didn't know exactly what to say to her "The King has requested a great honour of you." he said, "There are grumblings between the Kingdoms. The best way to quell these words are a strong action, a strong pairing of good faith between two of the great houses. A marriage, Evie, between you and Prince Joffrey." he finished

Evalynna was completely lost for words, something that rarely happened to the fiery little blonde

"Please say something." Ned sighed, squeezing his daughter's hand in a way of reassurance

"Can I say no?" Evalynna whispered her voice breaking a bit, Ned shook his head, "Then there is not much I can say, dear Father." she said, "May I go?" she asked standing quickly and not really waiting for an answer as she ran from the room.

Evalynna felt like she was being crushed, her legs felt numb and unstable and her ears were buzzing with a deafening sound. She stopped at an all too familiar door at the west end of the castle banging on it with much more force than necessary. But there was no answer, she frowned and held a hand to her chest turning on her heels and heading towards the training area near the front gates of Winterfell.

Her eyes were blurry with tears but she could make out two figures swinging swords, "Jon!" she called, "I need you." she cried, wiping her face and making her way towards the stables to the left of them.

"Evie!?" Jon called as he followed her to the stables, "Are you alright?" he asked, finally finding the girl crouched down in the corner, knees pulled tightly to her chest

Evalynna shook her head and sniffled "I'm to be married." she whispered, pulling Jon down beside her and embracing him tightly "The King wants me to marry the Prince." she cried.

Jon sighed as he pulled Evalynna a little closer to him, rubbing her back as her sobs began to soften. "Is there nothing you can do to change his mind?" he asked

Evalynna pulled away from Jon and looked into his eyes "He is the King. I can not deny him." she sighed, "I do not even know the Prince. H-How could Father agree to this!?" she fumed, her sadness being quickly replaced by anger. "I could take the black with you."

Jon held back a small chuckle as he shook his head "You cannot." he said, lifting his hand to Evalynna's face and wiping away her tears, "You are a Lady. And a Stark who belongs with her family."

Evalynna snorted "Family." she frowned, "I have no family, Jon. Not truely." she sighed, "I do not want to marry the Prince. I-I wanted to marry for love. I've never-I mean.. How can I marry when I've never even experienced love?" she stammered, burying her face into Jon's chest

Jon tensed slightly as Evalynna hid in his chest, his hands were softly brushing her blonde hair "Most people don't marry for love, Evie." he said

Evalynna wrapped her arms tightly around Jon's waist, "I'm not most people." she whispered, glancing up at him "You're the only person I've ever cared about… more than a-a brother." she admitted

Jon glanced down at the girl in his arms, the girl he's had feelings for since he was 10. Feelings he'd always pushed away because they were family. And here she was after telling him that they weren't actually related, now that she'd care for him romantically too. He wasn't sure what the right thing for him to do was at this very moment.

"Jon. Please say something." Evalynna whispered, her eyes searching his, hoping that she hadn't just ruined their friendship by admitting her feelings

Jon sighed, "You have to marry the Prince." he said, "I wish you didn't. But you do." he whispered, lifting Evalynna's chin as he spoke "He's a very lucky man."

Evalynna shook her head "This isn't fair." she said, her mind reeling with a thousand thoughts "Kiss me, Jon." she blurted out, "Give me that at least. A kiss from a man who loves me..with a woman who loves him back."

"Evie.." Jon sighed, shaking his head "It's not right." he said. His heart was fighting with his head, he desperately wanted to give her this one request

"Jon, please. Just one kiss, so I can know what love feels like before I have to spend my life with that entitled little rat." Evalynna begged, her eyes glimmering with tears and hope

There was a silence hanging between them, neither sure what the other was going to do. Then Jon lifted Evalynna's chin and placed a kiss gently one her lips, it was as if there was a spark of magic between them as Evalynna deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around Jon's neck.

The moment lingered for far longer than it should have and the pair looked flushed as they pulled away, but there was a blissful smile on Evalynna's face "Thank you." she said, "If only our fates were destined to be different." she sighed, "I really am going to miss you Jon Snow."

"And I'll miss you Evie Stark." Jon nodded, kissing her gently on the top of the head "Can I walk you back to your chambers?" he asked, pulling the girl to her feet, resuming their former brother and sister bond as if the last few moments had never happened, yet both feeling much more at ease with the knowledge that it indeed had.

It was later in the evening after dinner and the Stark girls were in the great hall talking amongst themselves. Evalynna had yet to tell her sisters about her pending marriage, she knew they would be rather upset, each for very different reasons.

Jaime Lannister was sitting on the other side of the great hall with his brother Tyrion

"Does the blonde wolf interest you, dear brother?" Tyrion asked glancing at Jaime with a cheeky smile

Jaime simply rolled his eyes "Do you remember that silly prophecy Father would go on about when we were younger?" he asked

"Ah, the Dragon Saviour." Tyrion grinned, "Yes, that is such a fascinating piece of literature."

"Is there any truth to it?" Jaime said, "Or is it just the ramblings of old sick men?"

"I believe it could be true. Why?" Tyrion frowned, he took a drink from his glass and then nodded, "Oh. You think Miss Evalynna might have a connection to it do you?" he teased, nudging his older brother

"It is odd." Jaime said, "I've never seen a blonde Stark or Tully." he pointed out, "Have you?"

Tyrion tilted his head, "Genetics are strange. Sometimes there's no reasoning at all. I mean, look at our family." he added, alluding to the fact that there had never been a dwarf born of the Lannister line before himself.

"Were you even going to tell me?!" Sansa Stark shouted as she stood abruptly from her seat glaring daggers at her eldest sister

"Sansa please!" Evalynna frowned, trying her best to shush the angry redhead "I was waiting until the time was right." she said

Sansa let out a spiteful laugh, "Of course you were." she said, "You get everything, Evie!" she cried, "I hope you have a great life being the next Queen." she snapped, shoving her sister as she ran past her out of the great hall, causing Arya and Evalynna to quickly follow.

"Well that was quite entertaining." Tyrion chuckled as he tapped Jaime's glass against his "These Starks are going to make life much more interesting in King's Landing." he grinned

Jaime merely nodded "Interesting indeed." he said, finishing the ale in his glass.

Evalynna slept so poorly that when she awoke the next morning she swore she hadn't slept at all. Her eyes were dull and there were dark shadows under her eyes. Sansa was furious with the news that Evalynna was going to be marrying Prince Joffrey.

As she made her way down to breakfast she noticed Sansa wasn't anywhere to be found. Arya later told her that Sansa was not leaving her room until they left for King's Landing the next morning, a form of protest she supposed.

Evalynna wasn't much in the mood for speaking. She was angry at her Mother and Father for agreeing to the marriage and she was hurt that Sansa thought this was something she truly wanted. She ate quickly then decided to take Celeste for a ride to the godswood, it was one of the few places that Evalynna felt at peace and somewhere she would be able to gather her thoughts and figure out the best way to navigate this new and frightening path she was about to embark on.

Evalynna hadn't been gone very long when she heard someone shouting her name. It was Robb and Jon and they were waving their arms frantically as if there was someone after them, "Evie! Something's happened!" Robb called as the two brothers got closer "It's Bran.." Robb started

"What's the matter with Bran?" Evalynna asked, mounting her horse and joining her brothers

"He fell." Jon frowned, leading his siblings back towards home.


	6. Hazy Visions of the Blonde Wolf

A/N: Hello! Two chapters in two days! I clearly have been reinspired to dive back into this story! This chapter has a little more Jaime and Evie interaction as I know the last one was more Jon heavy, but Jaime will play a bigger part moving forward as we enter the Starks arriving in King's Landing. I hope I am writing in character, I always feel like they aren't as in character as they should be, but I am trying. I have one question for my readers. Should I keep the title as it is now? The Devil In Your Eyes, or should I change it to Princess of Ashes and Snow? Please let me know, and I do so love reviews so keep them coming :) Stay safe and much love, L.L

Chapter 6: Hazy Visions of the Blonde Wolf

Evalynna had spent the night in Bran's room with her Mother, both women hadn't slept and were sitting in silence watching the small boy as his chest rose and fell. Bran was alive, but no one knew for sure if he would awake.

It was such an odd thing, Bran was an excellent climber and had been since he was old enough to do so. He had never fallen. Evalynna felt there was more to this story but there was no way to know as Bran was the only one who could tell it, and it was unknown if he would remember what had happened, even if he did wake up. She watched her Mother who looked as though she had aged 20 years overnight. The Queen had visited earlier to offer her condolences and show sympathy to the Starks, Evalynna noticed Cersei seemed warm towards her Mother, but there was something in Cersei's eyes that she couldn't quite place whenever she looked at Evalynna.

"Catelyn." Ned's voice spoke as he entered the room, "You need to eat something." he said, rubbing her shoulders, "Let Evie stay and watch Bran for a while." he suggested

"Yes, Mother, go and eat, wash up." Evalynna nodded, "I'll stay here." she smiled, "It will be alright." she pushed, urging her Mother to take this small break.

Ned watched as Catelyn slowly left the room, then he glanced at Evalynna "I know you're angry at me." he said, "But I need you to rise above it, Evie. I need your strength when we leave, I need you to be an example for your sisters."

Evalynna didn't reply; she simply nodded then stood up to fix Bran's pillow and blankets, "Come on little wolf, we need you to wake up." she whispered, placing a kiss on his head

Ned sighed as he watched his daughter, "We leave in the morning." he said, "Try to get some sleep before then." he added, nodding to Jon who he passed on his way out of the room.

Evalynna looked up when she heard the floor creak, "Hello Jon." she smiled, "Mother will be back soon." she said, moving away from Bran so Jon could see the young boy

"He'll pull through." Jon said, "Starks are resilient." he smiled, laying his practice sword on the table beside the bed, "A gift for him when he awakes." he added

Evalynna forced a small smile, "We leave tomorrow." she whispered

Jon nodded, "So do I." he replied, "Father agreed to let me go to the Wall." he studied Evalynna's face trying to see if she was angry, or relieved

"It's for the best I suppose. Mother will make your life hell if you stay here… especially now." Evalynna sighed, she was sad that Jon would be going so far away from her, "But at least you can ride with us for a while?" she offered, "A little more time together." she smiled, giving Jon's hand a quick squeeze.

Catelyn Stark cleared her throat as she returned to Bran's room "What are you doing here?" she snapped glaring at Jon "Get out." she frowned, pushing past him and sitting in the chair she'd been in the night before

Evalynna flinched at her Mother's harshness, but knew it wasn't completely her fault. Bran could die, and Catelyn had already suffered a loss with the child she never got to raise 15 years ago.

Jon nodded and stepped quickly out of the room, leaning against the wall. He was beginning to think the Wall really was the best place for someone like him.

"Walk with me to my chambers?" Evalynna smiled as she held her arm out for her brother to take "Sansa still isn't speaking to me." she sighed, "I would gladly let her marry the gross little brat." she grumbled

Jon chuckled at this, "She'll understand eventually." he said, "She's young and hot headed." he shrugged giving Evalynna a small smile. "Robb said-well.. He said he heard you crying in your sleep a few nights ago." he said, "Are you having those dreams again?" he asked

Evalynna stiffened, she had forgotten that she'd told Jon about the night terrors she'd started having, "Just a silly nightmare I suppose." she laughed, trying to play it off

"Evie." Jon frowned, "Nightmares don't make people scream and cry as if they are being tortured in their sleep." he said, "You should go to the library before you leave and get some books, maybe there'll be something in them to help you." he suggested

Evalynna nodded "That's not a bad idea." she said, "And it will be nice having books from my own collection when we get to King's Landing. I'm sure their literature is baised anyways." she smirked, "Those silly royals." she laughed, causing Jon to laugh as well

"I'll see you in a while." Jon smiled, as they reached Evalynna's chamber "Do try to stay out of trouble until we leave would you?"

Evalynna grinned and nodded as she entered her room and closed the door. Her head was starting to get sore and she was feeling the affects of being up most of the night, she sat on her bed and glanced at the wooden chest she had found a few months ago in the forest, she got up and knelt down in front of it, fiddling with the lock and groaned as it remained unopened.

In an instant her vision blurred and she heard a scream, felt a sense of cold dread wash over her body, blood and ashes and a dragon all swirled together in a hazy image in front of her. She gripped the wooden chest tightly as her breathing became shallow and the pain in her head magnified into a sharp ache, the last image she remembered seeing was two people, a man and a woman, the man had light hair and an unrecognizable face, but the woman looked a lot like Evalynna but her hair was longer and braided, blue roses scattered throughout it, and they were locked in an emotional embrace, then everything went black and she collapsed to the floor.

"Evalynna!" a voice called through the thick wooden door, "Are you in there?"

Evalynna sat up slowly, her surroundings coming back to her, she was safe in her room

"Evie!" the voice called again, shaking the door handle, Robb, it was Robb she realized as she stood slowly and pulled the door open "No need to yell!" she smiled as she faced her brother

"It's dinner time." Robb said, "No one had seen you for hours. Are you alright?" he asked, noticing she looked pale

Evalynna nodded "I'm fine." she lied, "I must have fallen asleep." she added, as she walked towards the great hall with Robb.

Dinner was rather uneventful, most of people's thoughts were on Bran, and on the travels planned for the next morning. The royals seemed as if they were bored of Winterfell and the Starks seemed preoccupied with the changes life was throwing at them. Ned ate his dinner and quickly went back to Bran's room to be with Catelyn who still hadn't left since early this morning.

The Stark children barely spoke to each other as they ate their dinners and one by one disappeared to their own chambers to either sleep, or pack for the next morning.

Jaime Lannister noticed Evalynna was sitting alone at the table, pushing the food around on her plate "May I sit down?" he asked as he approached

Evalynna was pulled from her thoughts and gave Jaime a small nod. "I hope you've enjoyed your time in the North." she said, trying to make light conversation

"I have." Jaime nodded, "Are you looking forward to seeing King's Landing?" he asked

Evalynna smiled "I suppose so." she said, "It shall be something new to experience." she added

Jaime smiled at the girls innocence "I suspect you'll fare rather well in the city." he said, "You seem much more skilled at courtly duties than most Stark women I've come across." he smirked

This caused Evalynna to roll her eyes "You've spoken all of twenty words to me, Kingslayer." she scoffed, "You do not know anything more about me than what you've been told."

Jaime chucked at her spirit "You're right." he admitted, "But we have a very long journey ahead of us, and I'm sure you'll find my company preferable over most of our other travel companions." he said, "I can be quite a lot of fun." he smirked

Evalynna smiled in spite of herself, she wanted to dislike Jaime, but he was rather flattering and could carry a conversation quite well. Perhaps she'd been too quick to dismiss him, "I'll be the judge of that, Lannister." she smiled

"Ah ha, I've gone from Kingslayer to Lannister in a matter of minutes. I must be doing something right." Jaime laughed, taking a drink from his cup.

Tyrion watched as Jaime spoke to the blonde wolf. It was odd as Jaime never showed interest in any girl, other than Cersei, there was obviously something about Evalynna that intrigued him. Their conversation seemed to end as the girl stood and bid the Lannister good night.

Tyrion walked over to his brother, "Is she the Dragon Saviour?" he teased, nudging Jaime as he sat down beside him

Jaime rolled his eyes at his brother, "I was being polite. Her brother may die." he said

"No thanks to you." Tyrion frowned, his eyes darkening, "I saw Cersei leaving that tower moments after the boy fell." he whispered

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jaime lied, "I need you to get me a copy of the prophecy." he said, changing the subject

Tyrion sighed, "Ah, we're sticking to the prophecy, eh?" he said, "You know it isn't a crime to like a woman other than our sister." he smirked, "I predict the Golden Lion may fall for the Blonde Wolf." he said, finishing his drink and standing up, going to speak with a young server about more ale, leaving Jaime with one thought, could a Lion love a Wolf?


End file.
